


The Agents [fic & podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: James Bond (Movies), The Agency
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bond in not impressed, Crack, Gen, Lex wants to be BFFs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, text with audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of drinks after work between colleagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agents [fic & podfic]

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/the%20agents.mp3) | **Size:** 1.64MB | **Duration:** 1:42min

  
---|---  
  
Somewhere in a bar. Night. Two strangers talking. One is kind of drunk. The other probably isn’t.

“Don’t you sometimes feel that everybody around you in the office is wayyyyyyyyy too stuck-up and always totally prim and proper and they should lay back and relax?” Lex asked, hanging on to a glass.

“No,” James Bond answered.

“And that women are unapproachable? I mean, there’s these chicks who are soooo hot and classy, but they never go for you because they’re too good for you, know what I mean?”

“No.”

“And maaaan, sometimes they make you fly when you hate airplanes, no?”

“I’m fine with airplanes.”

“You and I, we’re the same,” Lex said. “Let’s be friends!”

James felt his right hand grabbed in a friendly gesture. He didn’t really feel like fraternizing, but it would be too much trouble to say anything.

After five minutes, however, he decided to give Lex a clue on social norms. “Shaken,” he said. “Not stirred.”

On the other side of his hand, Lex kept staring fascinated at Bond’s hand, as he brought it up and down and up and down and up and down in slow, fun little circles.


End file.
